


With My Whole Ass Heart

by alec_rhee



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Henry just wants to take care of Alex, M/M, Post-Canon, hint of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_rhee/pseuds/alec_rhee
Summary: Alex’s replies to him are short. No kiss emoji is used. The emoji with the sly smile is missing, too and there’s no innuendos about him getting Henry into bed as soon as he gets home.Henry knows he’s stressed. After dating each other for years and almost being married for one – Henry knows exactly what kind of mood Alex is in based on his text messages alone.He’s been stressed for weekshe thinks as he reads the text from his husband again.Be home when I can.orAlex is stressed and Henry wants to take care of him
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	With My Whole Ass Heart

Alex’s replies to him are short. No kiss emoji is used. The emoji with the sly smile is missing, too and there’s no innuendos about him getting Henry into bed as soon as he gets home.

Henry knows he’s stressed. After dating each other for years and almost being married for one – Henry knows exactly what kind of mood Alex is in based on his text messages alone. _He’s been stressed for weeks_ he thinks as he reads the text from his husband again.

_Be home when I can._

He pushes his hair back as he decides what his response will be. _I love you_ he finally decides to type. _Let me know when you’re on your way home and I’ll order us dinner._

He pockets his phone, walking up the spiral staircase. He knows he won’t hear from Alex until he’s got his briefcase in hand and is walking out of the office.

With David on his tail, Henry goes into the bedroom and searches for the candles he knows are there. He does this for two reasons: the first is to keep himself busy so his worry for his husband doesn’t completely consume him more than it already has and the second is because he knows Alex deserves a nice relaxing night after the day he must have had.

By the time he arranges all the candles the way he wants them his phone vibrates.

_Be home in 30_.

The emojis are still missing.

Before he can focus too much on that fact his phone vibrates again.

_I love you, too, H._

The emojis are still absent, but the wide smile on Henry’s face his not.

_My love,_ he types back. _I’ll order pizza from down the street. Should be here by the time you get home_. He adds a red heart to the end of the message for good measure.

The pizza arrives before Alex does.

By the time Alex does arrive home, Henry has taken the pizzas and a bottle of wine upstairs. His goal is to get Alex out of his uncomfortable, stiff work clothes as soon as he gets home. His intent is not sexually driven – for once. He just wants his husband to be relaxed as they eat dinner together in their bed with David at their feet.

But by the tense look on Alex’s face, Henry thinks he should have grabbed more than one bottle. He also thinks he should have grabbed the hard liquor instead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Henry asks, massaging his shoulders. _I just want to take care of you_ he thinks.

“No,” Alex replies softly as they stand in the entryway and he finally starts to relax for the first time today. Henry has that effect on him. _Is there such a thing as bring your husband to work day?_ “I just want to forget about the day that was today and make out with my gorgeous husband.”

“I believe that can be arranged,” Henry smiles as he begins to unbutton Alex’s dress shirt. Once he’s done he cups Alex’s face in his hands, and kisses him. “Let’s go upstairs, my love.”

Alex is surprised when he sees the setup of lit candles and dinner and wine this is waiting for him in their bedroom. _Baby_ he whispers into Henry’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Henry wonders aloud a moment later when his other half steps forward and moves the boxes of pizza off the bed and onto one of their dressers.

“I love you,” He says, kneeling on the bed and crawling his way back to Henry. Henry – the most thoughtful, caring, and beautiful soul that he’s ever met and is lucky enough to be married to.

“And I love you,” He replies instantly, caressing the arms that are now around his neck.

“And I’m exhausted from the shit show that was today,” Alex begins and Henry begins to open his mouth to say something, but Alex quiets him with a kiss. “All day I just daydreamed about going straight to bed and passing the fuck out, but now all I want is make out with you for hours and I want your dick in me, and I want to ride the fuck out of you.”

“I’ll repeat my previous sentiment,” Henry whispers against Alex’s mouth, his breath ghosting his lips. “I believe that can be arranged, love.”

Seconds later, Alex is pulling Henry on top of him and they both fall back on the bed. Dinner is all forgotten as they tear at each other’s clothes and throw them on the floor and Henry settles against the headboard with his arms above his head and Alex finally sinks down.

Alex loses track of time. It could be days, it could be hours, it could be weeks in all honesty and they’ve tossed and turned and moaned and screamed and gasped each other’s names and they’ve moved from the bed to the shower to the bathroom counter and maybe shitty days aren’t so bad, he thinks, as long as this is waiting for him at the end of it all.

A man who he loves with his whole ass heart and a man who loves him back just the same.


End file.
